From German Patent 31 37 113 a hearing device is known, whereby on the inside of the helmet noise muffling earflaps are arranged as earphones enclosing the ear muscles of the helmet wearer. The earphones are positionable on the ears of the helmet wearer, and transmit the desired auditory signals.
The earphones are connected with the signal source by a cable. A disadvantage of the described hearing device is the relatively large volume of the structural extension that is necessitated by the side lateral protrusion of the protective helmet or a reduction of the wall strength of the protective helmet in the area of the ear flaps. The large volume of the structural extension and the required noise repression features adds great weight to the head of the helmet wearer. After the helmet is attached the earphones must be positioned exactly on the ears of the helmet wearer.